Shipper's Fairy Tale
by Justafan
Summary: Just a short little fairy tale about our two favorite lawyers, Harm and Mac.


Shipper's Fairy Tale  
By: Justafan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to some lucky executive at some   
TV station. I promise to play nicely with them and then put them back.  
  
Author's Note:  
Please overlook the minor mistakes I might have made, especially about Diane. I have not seen   
the beginning episodes and I'm just now getting back into watching the new ones. "Legacy" is   
very good so far. It's supposed to mildly funny but it might not turn out that way. This is my   
first fanfic and it's probably not very good but anyway...  
  
Once upon a time there was a handsome naval aviator and a beautiful marine. One day   
the handsome naval aviator had a terrible crash that killed his RIO (radio intercept officer).   
Distraught and told by doctors that he had night blindness and couldn't fly again, he became a   
lawyer for JAG (Judge Advocate General). One day on a case, he met the beautiful marine in the   
Rose Garden. It was like deja vu, for she looked almost exactly like his first lost love, a naval   
lawyer like himself. The beautiful marine was surprised to be working with such a handsome   
lawyer (and a squid at that too!) but she swallowed her pride and resigned herself to working with   
a handsome squid. The naval aviator was also surprised and not only because she uncannily   
looked like a certain lawyer but because she was a jarhead. But he too resigned himself and   
blamed it all on his bad luck.  
The years passed with thrilling adventures for both of them together and the handsome   
naval aviator and the beautiful marine finally began to realize that perhaps, just perhaps, they had   
feelings for each other that ran deeper than friendship and partnership. But alas, they refused to   
realize their feelings and the handsome naval aviator went back to flying.  
Deeply saddened more than anyone realized, the beautiful marine threw herself into   
work. When the handsome naval aviator came back, she pretended that she didn't care at all and   
desperately wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her when he left. But once again, she could no   
more deny her true feelings than a fish could live without water. Curve after curve was thrown at   
them but the marine and the aviator stubbornly refused to see what was right in front of their   
eyes: true love.  
Then came a particularly explosive case. The beautiful marine was ripped apart from the   
handsome naval aviator and their partnership was told to be null and void. No trace of her could   
be found It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth. But the naval aviator   
continued to search for her even though the king of the land, SecNav, and his battalion of knights,   
the Admiral, Webb, and even Bud and Harriet, repeatedly told him not to. The handsome naval   
aviator persevered and finally found his beautiful jarhead marine. But what was this? She was so   
pale, so cold. Was he too late?  
He screamed in pure agony at the thought of life without her. He realized the true depth   
of his feelings for her. But at what cost to her? How could he survive if she wasn't by his side?   
Tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, the handsome naval aviator cried tears of   
anguish as he sat on the cold stone floor, rocking her body in his arms. Suddenly, from out of the   
heavens, he heard a faint voice calling him.  
Looking down, the handsome naval aviator saw the beautiful marine was still alive and   
breathing. His love, his heart, his soul was still with him, as part of her. The beautiful marine   
immediately forgot any aches and pains she was feeling as she saw his emotions conveyed to her   
from his eyes. He was her love, her heart, and her soul. Weakly reaching up to his face with her   
hand, she cradled it and whispered her words of love.  
The handsome naval aviator could hardly believe his ears. In the midst of sirens and   
yelling, he was sure he heard her say that she loved him. He whispered his words of love back to   
her as she was loaded onto the ambulance (a primitive excuse for horse and wagon) and she fell   
into an exhausted sleep with the thought of him running through her mind.  
As soon as the beautiful marine was feeling better, she and the handsome naval aviator   
got married. He was in a lot of trouble for searching for her against orders but somehow, he   
didn't care as much anymore. Fortunately for both of them, the knight called Admiral stood up   
for them and managed to get them to work together even against the horrible dragon named   
Regulations. And so, the years passed and the handsome naval aviator and the beautiful marine   
lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  



End file.
